La tempête
by Aurelia-21
Summary: En réponse à un challenge : MacGyver fait du ski et voit des taches de sang...


Aurélia

Fic MacGyver

Saison 4

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées de MacGyver.

Avertissement : cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion d'un challenge proposé par Cyril sur son forum RDA. Mac fait du ski, le temps se couvre et il aperçoit des traces de sang dans la neige…

La tempête

Il était resté le dernier, et avait dit à ses amis de redescendre au plus vite dans la vallée. Il savait que c'était dangereux de poursuivre. La montagne recelait mille pièges indétectables dans cet épais brouillard. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais il n'avait pas voulu les entraîner dans ce qu'il pensait être quelque chose de dangereux. Le sang étalé était frais. Il se pencha et le toucha du doigt, quelques minutes peut-être, pas plus. Sa curiosité et son sens du devoir l'emportèrent malgré le risque encouru dans ce brouillard épais et la tempête de neige qui commençait à souffler.

Il commença à suivre les traces, penché en avant comme un limier pour ne pas les perdre. Les traces des pas accompagnant le sang disparaissaient déjà dans la neige fraîche. Il fallait faire vite. Il s'éloigna rapidement des pistes damées, et perdit le sens de l'orientation. Sa boussole lui indiqua la direction de la vallée. Il prit le chemin opposé, mais il n'était pas inquiet, il savait qu'il pouvait se tirer de n'importe quelle situation, s'il faisait très attention. Il avançait lentement, gêné par ses skis. Les traces s'estompèrent, il les perdit bientôt de vue, recouvertes d'un épais manteau neigeux. Soudain, il chuta lourdement, glissant le long de la pente, un arbre dressé en travers de sa route, l'empêcha de tomber dans le ravin, il le heurta de plein fouet. Sonné, il mit quelques minutes à se reprendre et décida d'abandonner sa recherche. Dans un tel brouillard il ne retrouvait jamais la piste du sang. Autour de lui des ombres immobiles apparaissaient comme des fantômes dans un brouillard blanc. S'il ne se levait pas immédiatement il serait irrémédiablement enseveli.

Il se redressa et huma l'air à plusieurs reprises. Une odeur de fumée l'attira. Près de lui à quelques mètres il distingua une masse sombre. C'était une cabane. Il se dirigea vers elle, et approchant, il vit très distinctement des gouttes de sang devant le seuil. Il se précipita, entra sans frapper faisant fi de la, plus élémentaire prudence et resta muet de stupeur.

Chapitre 1

La nuit avait été froide, glaciale même. Le thermomètre était descendu à moins 10 degré Celsius dans les heures précédant le lever du jour. La montagne émergeait à peine de l'ombre quand un homme ouvrit la porte du chalet et vint s'accouder sur le balcon en bois qui courait sur toute la façade de la maison. Il resserra le col de son blouson surprit par l'air vif. Devant lui les montagnes prenaient une teinte rosée prémisse d'une magnifique journée.

_J'ai toujours aimé me lever tôt, pour profiter du lever de soleil comme ce matin. Admirer le ciel qui s'éclaircit et les ombres disparaître peu à peu. La lumière est extraordinaire. Je dois tenir de mon père ce goût de la nature. J'ai encore le souvenir de longues randonnées quand à peine sorti du lit, il fallait se jeter dans la froidure d'un petit matin d'hiver. .Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans à l'époque. Mais quelle récompense d'assister ensuite au réveil de la journée ! _

Une voix l'appela de l'intérieur du chalet :

-Mac c'est prêt !

MacGyver rentra et rejoignit dans la douce chaleur de l'habitation, les Morton, un couple d'amis avec lequel il passait quelques jours de vacances.

Jenny était dans la cuisine tandis que Dave mettait le couvert.

-Un coup de main Jenny ? demanda le jeune homme

-Oh non, surtout pas dit celle ci en riant, pas d'homme dans la cuisine tant que je serais de ce monde !

-Elle ne changera jamais, même moi j'ai pas le droit d'entrer répliqua son mari en direction de Mac.

Mac sourit. Ses amis avaient la quarantaine bien passée, lui était ingénieur informatique, elle, biologiste et tous les deux étaient employés à la fondation Phoenix. Celle ci employait plusieurs milliers de personnes et il était impossible à tous de se connaître. Le jeune homme les avait rencontrés au cours d'une mission. Une bactérie dangereuse avait contaminé l'eau d'un réservoir desservant une petite ville de la côte Ouest. Depuis ils étaient devenus amis. Les Morton possédaient un chalet dans le Colorado et Mac venait de temps à autre y passer quelques jours pour se ressourcer entre deux missions. Le ski était une des grandes passions sportives du jeune homme. Il aimait dévaler les pistes à grande vitesse, se laver l'esprit de tout ce qu'il voyait tous les jours au cours de missions souvent difficiles et dangereuses. Il commençait toujours par une piste rouge, puis une noire pour s'entraîner, puis régulièrement il sortait du domaine skiable pour profiter pleinement de la nature et du silence. Il laissait ses amis moins expérimentés sur les pistes plus faciles, et le soir ils se retrouvaient tous au chalet devant le feu, autour un bon repas chaud et ils devisaient agréablement jusque à une heure avancée.

Le chalet était situé dans un village d'altitude, avec un groupe de maisons de bois, un unique commerce où l'on trouvait de tout, et une petite église nichée entre les arbres. Un village tranquille en apparence où rien ne se passait. Quelques familles vivaient là toute l'année, d'autres comme les Morton ne venaient que pendant leurs congés. Mais tout le monde se connaissait car c'était un tout petit village avec ses passions, ses amitiés mais aussi ses cancans, ses jalousies et ses médisances.

Il était 8 heures et les trois amis s'attablèrent devant un solide petit déjeuner. La conversation roula sur la fondation Phoenix, puis sur le hockey où Mac était intarissable.

-Il est l'heure du service fit Jenny au bout d'un moment. Tu viens avec nous Mac ?

Le jeune homme tiqua. Comment expliquer à ses amis qu'il n'était pas trop adepte de la religion méthodiste. Il n'avait rien contre, à condition qu'on ne lui demandât pas de participer.

-Non… dit-il en hésitant, je vais aller prendre l'air. Allez-y sans moi.

Jenny parut déçue. Elle et son mari étaient des membres actifs de la petite communauté, et chaque fois qu'ils venaient en congé ils ne manquaient jamais le service. Elle, était fille de pasteur et avait toujours baigné dans ce milieu.

Après la cérémonie, ils s'attardèrent un instant, pour bavarder avec les paroissiens.

Ils revinrent tranquillement au chalet distant d'une centaine de mètres.

-Je ne vois plus Cathy, la fille aînée du pasteur Brown fit remarquer Jenny. Tu sais ce qu'elle fait ?

-Non, mais je crois qu'elle a quitté la région, elle au lycée dans la vallée non ?

-Elle a disparu du jour au lendemain, en pleine année scolaire, et quand on demande de ses nouvelles, on a l'impression d'une gêne. C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ?

-J'avais remarqué répliqua son mari. Mais ça les regarde.

-Oui, sans doute, fit-elle un peu déçue.

Pendant leur absence Mac avait fait quelques courses, et Jenny prépara le repas du midi. Des sandwiches pour gagner un peu de temps. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient manqué leur après midi de ski.

-Le temps se couvre remarqua Dave, on devrait peut être s'activer un peu avant l'arrivée du mauvais temps.

-Mais… commença Jenny

-On fera la vaisselle ce soir coupa son mari. Il eut un coup d'œil complice vers Mac.

Le jeune homme sourit,

-Je suis d'accord avec Dave. Allons-y.

Jenny ronchonna pour la forme, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient raison.

Les remontées étaient situées près du chalet. Elles embarquaient les sportifs vers les sommets enneigés. Le soleil était encore là mais on pressentait un changement de temps. Ils se hâtèrent.

Mac beaucoup plus expérimenté partit tout de suite vers les pistes les plus difficiles.

-On se donne rendez vous à 15 heures leur dit-il avant de s'élancer. Il disparut bientôt à leurs yeux dans un glissement impeccable.

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir skier comme lui fit Dave.

-Jaloux ? répliqua Jenny dans un sourire malicieux.

-Non… mais bon, je ne me sens pas toujours très à l'aise sur les planches !

-Tu es parfait comme ça, affirma t-elle. Et puis je ne veux pas te retrouver en mille morceaux. Surtout ne va pas avec lui sur ces pistes impossibles !

-Il n'y a pas de danger, je n'ai pas du tout envie de le suivre affirma Dave le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Me voilà rassurée.

Ils firent leur première descente tranquillement, en évitant surtout s'emboutir les débutants.

Le temps se couvrait et quand ils retrouvèrent Mac au sommet du Mont de la Cascade, le brouillard commençait à envahir la montagne.

-Il faut redescendre rapidement conseilla Mac, le temps change vite par ici. Restons groupés et allons doucement leur conseilla t-il.

C'est à cet instant qu'il vit les taches de sang.

Chapitre 2

Sur le chemin du retour Dave et Jenny, très concentrés, entamèrent une descente prudente. Jenny avait pris les devants et Dave suivait dans ses traces. Il fallait redoubler de prudence, le brouillard avait encore épaissi et la neige tombait, elle recouvrait tout propulsée par un vent violent.

Ils mirent une heure à atteindre la vallée, s'arrêtant souvent pour se repérer afin de ne pas s'éloigner de la piste et surtout d'éviter les chutes, et les autres skieurs pris dans la tourmente. Ils rejoignirent un groupe de plusieurs personnes et c'est ainsi que tout le monde regagna le village, sains et saufs.

Dans le chalet ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements trempés et pendant plusieurs minutes chacun garda le silence, tentant de se réchauffer. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée une tasse de soupe brûlante à la main.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? ronchonna Jenny.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Mais de Mac bien sûr ! Quelle idée d'aller toujours courir par monts et par vaux à la recherche des ennuis ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ?

Dave haussa les épaules :

-Si, mais il est comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas normal insista Jenny. La plupart des gens évitent les problèmes. Et aller courir après des traces de sang dans une telle tempête, c'est tout bonnement suicidaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir comme toujours !

-Je ne sais pas.

Dave regarda longuement son épouse. Elle avait les traits tirés, et agitait nerveusement les mains. Elle se levait et s'asseyait comme si elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place.

-Tu te fais du souci pour lui n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, je suis très inquiète. Imagine qu'il fasse une chute ! il peut se casser une jambe, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-Il peut aussi revenir tranquillement demain matin après avec survécu dans un igloo qu'il aura fabriqué ! répliqua Dave avec son optimisme habituel. C'est pas la première fois je crois. Et puis c'est un grand sportif, il est jeune. A la fondation il a dirigé des stages de survie en milieu hostile. Je crois que s'il y a sur la terre un homme pour lequel il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est bien MacGyver.

-Tu as sans doute raison dit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

La tempête redoublait de violence, le vent hurlait dans la toiture. Dave barricada les fenêtres et mit les panneaux de bois pour les protéger. La nuit était maintenant complètement tombée bien qu'il ne soit que 5 heures de l'après midi.

-Demain matin, on va être enseveli dit Dave, il va falloir dégager le chalet.

Pour passer le temps ils firent une partie de scrabble sans conviction puis ils dînèrent légèrement et se couchèrent tôt. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Dave s'endormit facilement. Jenny elle, passa une partie de la nuit à écouter gémir les solives. Elle ne s'assoupit qu'au petit matin lorsque le vent commença à faiblir.

Chapitre 3

Mac ne resta pas longtemps sur le seuil de la porte, il entra et la referma aussitôt pour empêcher les flots de neige de pénétrer dans l'habitation.

_-Oh mon dieu !_ _qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

Etendue sur une couverture à même le sol une jeune femme semblait morte. Entre ses jambes, un nouveau né vagissait faiblement. Elle avait cependant eu le réflexe de l'envelopper dans un morceau de drap, avant de s'évanouir. Elle avait saigné.

C'était une toute jeune femme, presque une enfant, d'une maigreur à faire peur. Ses longs cheveux noirs collés par la sueur de l'enfantement étaient étalés autour de sa tête comme une auréole sombre.

Paralysé une fraction de seconde, il se secoua et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il enleva sa parka et frissonna, le froid était mordant même dans l'habitation, le feu étant en train de mourir dans la cheminée. Soigneusement il enveloppa le petit être, l'enroula dans son vêtement, ne laissant voir que son minuscule minois.

Pendant ce temps la jeune fille était revenue à elle et jetaient des regards égarés autour d'elle. Elle voulut se lever mais un vertige soudain la plaqua à nouveau sur le sol.

-Ne bougez pas, lui dit Mac d'une voix douce tout en remettant du bois dans la cheminée. Le feu jaillit haut et clair, apportant un peu de chaleur et chassant les ombres dans les coins mais mettant en éclat le misérable décor autour d'eux.

La pièce était assez vaste. C'était une ancienne cabane de berger, qui avait dû être confortable au siècle dernier. Une cheminée et une niche servant de placard occupaient tout un côté. La pièce était étirée en longueur. Des murs de pierres à demi hauteur, surmontés de panneaux de bois laissaient passer l'air glacial par leurs planches mal jointes. Un lit de fer au mince matelas occupait le mur face à la porte. Le reste du mobilier était composé d'un vieux coffre rempli de couvertures poussiéreuses et de vêtements mités.

Dans un angle, des bûches, des outils, du bois, un ramassis d'objets hétéroclites était resté là à l'abandon, attendant sans doute qu'une main habile leur redonne vie.

Le regard de Mac ne s'attarda pas, mais il pensa sans doute y trouver son bonheur. Le plus urgent était de s'occuper de la jeune mère qui semblait mal en point. Il tira le lit devant la cheminée et la prenant dans ses bras il la porta délicatement dessus. Elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume et c'est le cœur serré qu'il la recouvrit de couvertures, de tout ce qu'il put trouver dans le coffre. Il déposa l'enfant contre elle. Mais elle tourna la tête pour ne pas le voir.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Elle le suivait du regard tandis qu'il s'affairait à leur donner un semblant de confort. Il renforça le mur de bois de quelques planches pour chasser dehors les vents et les frimas. Le vacarme s'assourdit quelque peu. Il coinça le coffre devant la porte s'entrée empêchant ainsi les rafales de vent de s'engouffrer. Il n'y avait pas d'eau dans la cabane, mais elle avait eu le temps cependant de remplir le chaudron de neige et de le suspendre dans l'âtre. Sur l'étagère il y avait des conserves de légumes et de viandes, du thé, du sucre. Le cœur de Mac se serra, ce n'était donc pas accidentellement qu'elle était venue se réfugier ici. D'ailleurs il y avait d'autres traces d'une installation prolongée, du linge pendait sur un fil de fer qui courait à travers la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vêtements d'enfants, ni rien pouvant être utile à un nouveau né.

-Je m'appelle MacGyver et vous ? lui demanda t-il doucement en venant s'asseoir au pied du lit.

-Cathy Brown, dit-elle à voix basse.

Ce nom lui était familier mais il n'arrivait pas à souvenir. Il se leva.

-Que s'est-il passé ? continua t-il tout en leur préparant un thé brûlant très sucré. .

-Je ne voulais pas…

Il laissa passer un instant de silence et l'aida à avaler une ou deux gorgées de la boisson chaude. Des couleurs revinrent à son visage.

-Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ? insista t-il.

-Je ne devais pas rester ici… Mais la tempête…

-Elle vous a empêché de redescendre dans la vallée… C'est bien ça…

-Oui, j'ai eu des douleurs dès les premières rafales de vent… J'ai eu si peur. Sur ces mots elle éclata en sanglots.

Le bébé se mit à gémir…

-Il faut lui donner à boire…

-Je n'ai rien…

-Si, vous avez, vous…

-Non cria t-elle, je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas mon bébé.

-Cathy, cet enfant va mourir si vous vous ne l'allaitez pas. Prenez le au moins dans vos bras…

Il lui déposa l'enfant au creux de son bras. Elle frémit, refusa de le regarder, mais elle ne le rejeta pas.

Un premier pas était fait, ce serait sans doute très long. La jeune femme épuisée s'endormit…

MacGyver en profita pour chercher une solution pour redescendre au plus vite. L'enfant et sa mère avaient besoin de soins urgents qu'il était incapable de leur donner.

_Cette pauvre enfant comment a t-elle pu en arriver là ? et ce bébé si petit et si faible … comment les sauver ? _

Il sentit l'angoisse s'infiltrer en lui. Quelle responsabilité ! La tempête pouvait durer plusieurs jours, comme se calmer brusquement. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de quitter ce lieu inhospitalier dans les plus brefs délais. Tempête ou pas il leur faudrait quitter cette cabane demain au lever du jour, impossible de redescendre sur de simple skis, il fallait avoir une idée et vite. Il trouva une vieille remorque de vélo, dont il retira les roues. Avec des planches il fit une sorte de cabine qu'il cloua dans la remorque. L'enfant et sa mère seraient un peu serrés mais à l'abri du vent. Des cordes et des planches complétèrent l'attelage. Il lui resterait plus qu'à se glisser dans les cordages, monter sur ses skis et filer au plus vite d'ici. Il eut un instant l'envie de partir tout de suite. Mais c'était trop risqué, l'enfant faiblissait, ses cris devenaient plus ténus.

Il secoua Cathy et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour la réveiller tellement la jeune fille était épuisée et sans force.

-Votre enfant a faim, vous devez le nourrir Cathy, il le faut !

Elle se remit à pleurer, mais finalement obéit. Elle mit l'enfant à son sein, mais celui ci était très faible et n'avait pas la force de téter. Elle secoua la tête

Vous voyez bien…c 'est pas la peine…

Mac sentit la colère lui monter au visage.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Arrêtez de penser à vous, c'est votre enfant, il a besoin de sa mère, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir !

Elle se redressa et le toisa,

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous ne connaissez pas mon histoire, vous n'avez pas le droit de juger !

-En effet, dit-il en calmant un peu. Mais j'ai le droit de sauver cet enfant, le devoir même, et vous aussi. Il n'a pas demandé à naître…Aidez le.

Lasse, elle refit une tentative, l'enfant attrapa le bout de sein et se mit à téter. Faiblement d'abord puis avec plus de vigueur ensuite. Cathy semblait de glace, ce petit garçon n'était pas le sien. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. la vie était trop injuste ! Jamais elle n'avait voulu de cet enfant. Cependant elle ne le repoussa pas. Quelque chose commençait à palpiter en elle, un léger changement s'opérait. Le contact de la peau tiède du bébé contre la sienne ne la laissait pas indifférente, c'était doux et chaud…

Mac ne voulant pas la gêner s'était éloigné. Ce premier contact maternel devait se faire dans leur intimité à tous les deux. Il ne regrettait pas son éclat, même s'il avait eu des mots durs pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse connaissance avec le petit être, et elle devait être seule pour ça.

Il était trois heures du matin… le vent se calmait un peu.

_On pourra partir dans quelques heures, jusque là, il faut tenir. _

Elle poussa un cri, l'enfant était immobile, violet et ne respirait plus.

-Il ne bouge plus ! se mit –elle à hurler.

Mac très calme en apparence découvrit la petite poitrine du bébé, et entreprit du bout du doigt un massage cardiaque, il insuffla de l'air dans ses poumons, puis recommença le massage.

-Allez bonhomme, reviens… allez …supplia t-il.

La peau du petit se rosit à nouveau, il poussa un cri de colère…Mac soupira de soulagement.

-Tiens retourne voir ta maman, dit-il en déposant le petit fardeau dans les bras de Cathy. Celle-ci leva vers le jeune homme un regard reconnaissant qui était pour lui la plus belle des récompenses.

-J'ai eu si peur murmura t-elle.

L'enfant s'était endormi tout contre le cœur de sa mère. Celle-ci semblait plus calme, plus reposé, moins anxieuse.

-Et si maintenant vous me racontiez.

Elle soupira.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire… vous savez. Je suis la fille du pasteur Brown et on ne rit pas tous les jours chez moi

_La fille du pasteur, mais oui, je savais que ce nom me disait quelque chose._

_-_Dites toujours, chaque histoire est différente.

-La mienne est affreusement banale dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. J'étais en 3ème et le pasteur avait toujours refusé que je fréquente mes camarades en dehors du collège. Il disait toujours que ce ne n'était pas bien. Qu'on devait sans cesse penser au travail, qu'il n'y avait que cela d'important dans la vie. Le devoir, son grand mot qu'il répétait à tout bout de champ, dans ses homélies, dans ses rencontres avec les paroissiens, dans sa famille surtout. Il refusait que j'écoute de la musique, que je fasse de la peinture. Il disait que cela m'éloignait de Dieu. Au fond de moi je savais que c'était faux, comment le fait de peindre pouvait –il m'éloigner su Seigneur ? Il faudrait que vous voyiez mes dessins, je fais de jolies choses, des natures mortes, des paysages, des fleurs. J'étais obligé de peindre en cachette de lui.

Naturellement je ne devais en aucun cas parler à un garçon, c'était mal. Comme je savais qu'il m'épiait, je faisais très attention. Un jour Luka m'a souri. Je lui ai rendu son sourire, nous nous sommes embrassé, et rien ne s'est passé. Le ciel ne m'est pas tombé sur la tête et le pasteur ne l'a jamais su.

J'ai compris à ce moment qu'il ne disait que des mensonges. Tout cela était faux. Je me suis sentie libérée de mon angoisse. Je mentais à mes parents, ils ne s'en rendaient compte de rien. Je disais par exemple que j'allais voir ma grand-mère qui était malade, et je sortais avec Luka. Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'être heureuse… Il arriva ce qui devait arriver, j'ai cédé à ses avances, et quand il a eu obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il m'a quittée. Je n'étais plus intéressante… pourtant je l'aimais, et je croyais qu'il m'aimait aussi…

Elle regarda soudainement l'homme assis devant elle et s'étonna elle même d'avoir parlé devant cet étranger de choses aussi intimes. Elle éprouva un curieux soulagement. Le regard plein de bonté qu'il posait sur elle, l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-J'ai compris le mois suivant la catastrophe qui me tombait dessus. J'étais enceinte et toujours malade. Je me confiais à ma mère et la suppliait de ne rien dire au pasteur. Mais elle était sous sa coupe, avait peur de lui. Malgré la promesse qu'elle m'avait fait, elle lui en parla. Il entra alors dans une très grande colère et me chassa. Ma mère prit ma défense, et le supplia de me garder à la maison tant que ma grossesse ne serait pas visible. Naturellement je ne vis aucun médecin et je me bandais le ventre pour que ça se voie le plus tard possible.

Elle se tut et replongea dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

La vois douce de l'homme la ramena à la réalité, à la cabane sordide, à cet accouchement terrifiant qu'elle avait du accomplir seule.

_La pauvre enfant mettre seule son enfant au monde, cela a du être terrible ! _

-Je suis venue me réfugier ici, j'avais emporté de quoi manger pour plusieurs semaines.

-Mais pourquoi n'y a t-il rien pour le bébé ?

-Je ne pouvais pas. Le pasteur me l'a interdit. Si j'avais été acheter des couches, du lait et des biberons, tout le monde aurait su… Vous comprenez ! C'était l'honorabilité du pasteur qui était en cause !

Mac frémit devant tant d'intolérance et d'obscurantisme. On était en 1990, pas au Moyen Âge.

-Alors il vous a laissée, toute seule ici, sachant que vous courriez un danger vous et votre bébé ?

-Oui, c'est comme ça dit-elle fataliste.

-Mais c'est criminel !

-Pas à ses yeux ! C'est l'enfant du péché…

Mac n'en revenait pas d'une telle cruauté.

-Et votre mère ?

-Maman pleurait quand je suis partie, mais elle est tellement dominée par le pasteur qu'elle était terrorisée. Elle est faible…

-Mais pourquoi votre mère n'était elle pas allée à la ville voisine acheter ce qu'il fallait pour le bébé ?

Elle ricana :

-Vous ne connaissez pas le pasteur, ça se voit ! Maman ne conduit pas et il épluche tous les comptes de la semaine et elle doit justifier du moindre cent. C'était impossible pour elle.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas d'amis, d'autres parents pour vous conseiller.

-Oh non le pasteur a fait le vide autour de nous. Même la famille de ma mère est interdite de séjour !

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua, qu'elle ne disait pas « mon père » mais « le pasteur » en parlant de son géniteur. Il l'avait reniée, et elle en avait fait autant.

Elle reprit son récit d'une voix tremblante.

-Je m'apprêtais à redescendre dans la vallée, quand j'ai senti que le moment était arrivé, mais avec la tempête, j'ai eu peur. Je suis restée ici.

-Et vous avez bien fait !

-Finalement je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que je parte. On aurait retrouvé mon corps enseveli dans la neige, et le pasteur aurait pu pleurer ouvertement la perte de sa fille chérie s'écria t-elle amèrement.

-Ne dites pas de sottises ! dit-il sèchement, vous n'auriez pas eu ce petit homme. Regardez le comme il est mignon.

L'enfant dormait paisiblement, le malaise qui avait failli le tuer une heure plus tôt était loin maintenant. La jeune maman sourit faiblement.

-Merci, sans vous…

-Non, je n'ai fait que passer par là au bon moment.

-Vous êtes blessé ? sembla t-elle remarquer pour la première fois.

Une vilaine ecchymose coupait le front de Mac, vestige de sa chute dans la forêt.

-C'est rien, juste une petite glissade. D'ailleurs c'est tant mieux, sans cela je n'aurais jamais trouvé cette cabane.

-Alors le hasard fait bien les choses, murmura t-elle.

-Oui très bien sourit Mac.

_Inutile de lui dire que j'ai suivi ses traces de sang, que je les ai cherchées au mépris de tout danger, selon mes mauvaises habitudes habituelles ! _

Chapitre 4

Dave et Jenny étaient en train de dégager le chalet le lendemain matin quand le soleil se leva. La tempête n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Armés de pelles ils déblayaient la porte d'entrée quand ils virent arriver un étrange équipage. Un homme sur ses skis, tirant une sorte de caisse descendait très doucement la pente et vint glisser lentement jusqu'au chalet.

-Mac ! cria Jenny, tu es sain et sauf !

-Oui fit joyeusement le jeune homme et je ramène du monde.

Dans la carriole un tas de couvertures sales se souleva et une jeune fille, tenant dans ses bras un petit paquet, en descendit.

Mac l'aida à marcher car elle ne tenait plus debout.

-Vite appelez une ambulance il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Dave se précipita sur le téléphone tandis que Jenny prenait soin de la jeune fille.

-Oh mon Dieu c'est Cathy ! j'en parlais justement hier soir à Dave.

Elle la fit s'allonger sur le canapé, et prit dans ses bras l'enfant qui pleurait. Il était toujours vêtu de la parka de Mac. Celui-ci en pull grelottait au milieu du salon.

-Ne reste pas planté comme ça MacGyver, tu vas attraper la mort, le gronda t-elle. Va prendre une douche bien chaude et passer des vêtements secs, et ne te fais pas de soucis je vais m'occuper d'eux en attendant l'ambulance.

Le jeune homme disparut dans la salle de bain.

-Quel bel enfant ! fit Jenny en soulevant le petit garçon. Comment s'appelle t-il ?

Jenny ne répondit pas et se mit à pleurer.

-C'est pas grave, tu lui donneras un nom plus tard ! En attendant je vais le nettoyer et lui mettre des vêtements secs.

Dans l'évier de la cuisine, elle improvisa une baignoire pour bébé avec une grande bassine. Elle le nettoya, le sécha et lui mit une couche faite d'une serviette et le revêtit des vêtements les plus petits qu'elle put trouver, mais qui étaient encore beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Puis elle le donna à sa mère pour qu'elle lui donne le sein. Le petit, épuisé avait à peine la force de téter.

Dave pendant ce temps avait remis des bûches dans la cheminée pour faire monter la température.

L'ambulance arriva une heure plus tard et tout le monde prit la direction de la clinique.

Jenny avait voulu prévenir la famille de Cathy mais celle-ci l'en avait empêchée.

-Ils m'ont chassée, je ne reviendrais pas chez eux.

-Que vas-tu faire alors ?

-On a peut être le temps de parler de ça plus tard dit Dave. Elle va rester quelques jours à la clinique le temps de se refaire une santé. Après on verra.

-Oui tu as raison.

Dans la soirée Cathy se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Un repas chaud la revigora. Elle avait souffert d'hypothermie dans la cabane et de malnutrition, mais elle était en bonne santé. Son lait était trop pauvre pour nourrir son enfant, mais le peu qu'elle lui avait donné, lui avait sauvé la vie. Le bébé de faible poids fut placé dans une couveuse pendant quelques jours, le temps de se réchauffer et de guérir d'une bronchite. De retour au chalet, ils parlèrent de son avenir.

-Que penses-tu du challenger club, Mac ? demanda Jenny, tu crois qu'ils pourraient prendre Cathy ?

-On tout cas c'est une bonne idée. Cynthia lui trouveracertainement un hébergement.

-Ses parents ne risquent-ils pas de s'y opposer ?

-Non, elle a plus de 16 ans et elle a un enfant. De toute façon, le pasteur ne bougera pas.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, le pasteur Brown est un saint homme.

-Apparemment pas répondit sèchement le jeune homme. On n'abandonne pas sa fille enceinte. Ce qu'il a fait est criminel. Le bébé a failli mourir. Quand je pense que si je ne les avais pas trouvées….

A l'intérieur de Jenny se disputait un combat, sa loyauté envers le pasteur était mise à mal, mais ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Elle ne savait plus que penser.

Oui tu as sans doute raison dit-elle. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé…

Mais Mac ne l'écoutait plus. Il était fatigué de sa nuit éprouvante à lutter contre le froid, les intempéries et à essayer de garder l'enfant en vie. Il s'était allongé sur le canapé et sans même s'en rendre compte avait glissé dans le sommeil.

-Chérie ! fit Dave en rentrant dans la pièce

-Chut … fit sa femme en souriant. Le héros est fatigué, dit-elle en montrant Mac profondément endormi, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, lui retombant sur le front.

Elle disposa sur lui une couverture et le laissa seul, tandis qu'ils se retirèrent dans la cuisine.

Mac dormit une heure et se sentit dispos.

-Un petit café ? proposa Jenny.

-Oh oui je veux bien. Des nouvelles de Cathy ?

-Oui tout va bien, je viens d'appeler dit Dave. Nos vacances se terminent dans trois jours, c'est juste le temps qu'il lui faut pour se remettre d'aplomb. Je vais prendre des billets d'avion pour elle et l'enfant.

-Il a un nom cet enfant maintenant ? demanda Jenny, curieuse.

-Oui elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait l'appeler du prénom de MacGyver

-Quoi ? oh non c'est pas vrai ! tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ça ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

-Si, si, je lui ai même dit que tu serais ravi !

-Pauvre gosse, affublé d'un prénom pareil, vous n'avez pas idée de ce que ça peut être lourd à porter ! gémit le jeune homme.

Mais devant l'air malicieux de ses amis il dit

-Quoi c'est une blague ?

-Naturellement ! elle a appelé l'enfant Mac Andy !

-C'est pas vrai fit le jeune homme en riant, vous lui avez dit que mon prénom était Mac !

-Oui et elle a trouvé ça très joli !

Mac secoua la tête comme s'il refusait d'y croire

-Vous vous fichez de moi !

-Pas du tout fit Dave le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Et pourquoi Andy ?

-C'est paraît –il le prénom de son grand père maternel.

-Comme quoi, elle ne renie pas toute sa famille. C'est bien. C'est un bon début.

Epilogue

Quelques jours plus tard une Cathy méconnaissable descendait de l'avion à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Les Morton l'accompagnaient. MacGyver était rentré un jour plus tôt pour parler de l'avenir de la jeune fille et de son enfant à Cynthia.

Au Challenger Club tout était prêt pour les accueillir. Il y aurait une chambre dans un foyer voisin et Cathy pourrait faire une école de dessin tandis que son enfant serait choyé par les bénévoles de l'association.

Cynthia, une jeune femme noire de petite taille, au visage avenant la prit dans ses bras dès son arrivée. Le cœur de Cathy se gonfla d'émotion. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et ne savait plus comment remercier ses nouveaux amis. Le bébé passa de mains en mains et tout le monde s'extasia sur sa jolie petite bouille.

Le pasteur Brown prit sa retraite et quitta le village, sans un mot pour ses ouailles. Il ne fut pas regretté, fut vite oublié et remplacé par un jeune pasteur, dynamique et beaucoup plus tolérant.

Mac accepta d'être le parrain de l'enfant. Cathy se jeta dans ses bras pour le remercier.

Les Morton promirent de venir souvent les voir. Et Mac étant bénévole au Challenger Club, il aurait toujours un œil sur elle.

L'avenir ne serait pas facile pour Cathy et le petit Mac Andy, mais elle ne serait plus seule pour l'affronter.

FIN

13


End file.
